Another Fine Messer
by CFairb05
Summary: The son of a mob boss is taken down due to the CSI team - but the celebrations don't go as planned...
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: The characters of the show belong to those involved with the show - this is a fictional story with no copyright intended.

* * *

Another Fine Messer

"You strike me as a very cold and remorseless young man." said Judge Sherman, as he gave his address to Luca Rossi, eldest son of powerful Brooklyn Mob boss Giovanni Rossi. "Your family history is well known throughout our great city and, were it not for the meticulous efforts of New York's finest, I believe countless more lives would be affected by your corruption and violent livelihood."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I hereby order you to serve two life sentences, back to back, one for each of your recent victims which were your eventual undoing. So be it."

At that, Danny and Flack, who had silently entered and remained at the back of the courtroom to hear the verdict, traded satisfactory smiles. After months of empty leads and dead end evidence, they had finally nailed a member of the Rossi family to one of the many crimes the family were responsible for.

As the judge rose, the two presiding officers of the courtroom stepped forward to apprehend Luca Rossi and lead him towards his new existence. Far away from the powerful, intimidating coattails of his father, that he learned to ride at a young age. Far away from his position of respect and authority he demanded over his earners. More importantly, far away from The Family.

As Luca Rossi turned, grudgingly co-operating with the two stunads who now held an arm each, he drew his icy stare to the back of the room and caught Danny's eyes. Slowly, chillingly, he raised his chained hands to the side of his face and brought his thumb down his cheekbone and across his jugular. For all Danny's calm demeanour, even he felt a hair on his neck twinge at the motion.

"Cocky little s.o.b." grunted Flack. "The only thing getting severed here are that little weasels connections to the outside world. I'm gonna make sure of that." As Flack made for the exit, Danny remained rooted to the spot. "Hey, come on Dan. Macs organised a little shindig over at Di Napoli's to celebrate. The best Italian restaurant on the Upperwest. Gotta love the irony."

Danny knew they had earned the right to celebrate. The Rossi family's grip on the city had been loosened for the first time and the CSI's of New York were responsible. That was what worried Danny. The hornets nest had been shaken and he was at the centre of it.


	2. Chapter 2

On the ride over to the restaurant, Flacks jovial mood was beginning to rub off on Danny whos own was lightening up.

"You feel for Papa Rossi, don't ya? Losing is heir to the boys in blue. On the plus side, Mama Rossi's got one less mouth to feed at the table." Flack mused.

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure this place does a pizza named Rossi."

"Get out?"

"I think. Don't quote me on it."

"Aw I'm havin' it. I don't care if it's swimming in anchovies."

"Think I'll get me a pair of those Rossi shoes I saw on the Home Shopping Network."

"Jeez, Dan. Home Shopping Network. Sure you wouldn't be happier with a Rossi _purse._"

"Hey, Lindsay leaves it on all the time. Its in the background. Says she finds it soothing listening to them trying to sell junk."

"Sure."

They both laughed. Danny knew it was important to laugh again. This last chase had taken its toll on everyone including his and Lindsay's relationship. The tension felt between them never amounted to anything serious but Danny was tired of the strain. The one person Danny wanted to laugh most with again was Lindsay.

When they got to Di Napolis, Danny and Flack could see through the window that everyone was there already. Upon entering, the whole restaurant erupted with cheers and applause. Then the owner came up to greet them.

"Ah, colleghi! Come. I am so grateful for all you have done. Grazie! Grazie!" said the owner as he vigorously shook Dannys and then Flacks hands. They both remembered that Di Napolis was a name on Luca Rossi's 'protection' list.

Danny made a beeline straight for Lindsay and leaned to kiss her forehead as Mac stood to make a quick congratulatory toast. Although he ran the risk of disturbing Macs address, Danny couldn't hold back from talking to Lindsay.

"How are ya, honey? Sorry we're late." he whispered.

"Don't worry. Rossi pizzas all round." Lindsay said with a smile that always takes his breath away.

"Excellent. You have trouble finding a sitter for Luce?"

"Some. I was starting to think Macs get-together clashed with a baby-sitter strike but I eventually got hold of someone from the Agency."

"Who d'ya get? Tell me it wasn't that Maggie girl? The one that twists and turns all our stuff?"

"No, it's a new girl" Lindsay replied with loving attitude. "Maisie... something... I think and F.Y.I, Maggie says it creates a calming and soothing atmosphere. I was beginning to enjoy her Feng Shui lectures."

"Tch" scoffed Danny, " Feng Shui. More like Feng shi…"

"To Danny!" Macs voice cut him short before he could finish and before Lindsay could deliver her primed jab.

Glasses were raised and the efforts of everyone were applauded.


End file.
